


Lessons Learned

by ThisIsLitaE



Series: Barisi on the Run [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Barisi - Freeform, Buenos Aires, Carisi Crime Family, Crimes & Criminals, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, M/M, On the Run, Sweet, bearded Rafael Barba, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: Sonny and Rafael have made it to Argentina, determined to leave the Carisi crime family behind them. With new identities and new jobs as language teachers, things are beginning to look up for the couple.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Barisi on the Run [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067009
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Barisi Professions Bingo





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a sequel to Dealing with Feelings. A little break from Christmas based fics.  
> The series had been left open, as I have an idea for a third instalment.  
> Thank you for reading. Enjoy!

Sonny Carisi smiled as the sun shone over the city of Buenos Aires. Beautiful afternoons allowed the born and raised New Yorker to develop some appreciation for his new home. Moving to Argentina had come with several challenges. Even after three months, Sonny’s Spanish was rather subpar. The need to look over his shoulder hadn’t helped ease the transition. However, with Rafael Barba by his side, he had been able to gain some sense of normalcy.

With a bottle of wine in his hand, Sonny walked down the street towards a well-known Spanish language school. Rafael had been lucky enough to secure a job there within two weeks of arriving. He taught intensive Spanish courses to a variety of international travellers. Sonny couldn’t wait to share the news that he’d gained a teaching position of his own, tutoring some children in English.

Sonny couldn’t remember ever being so excited about work. Teaching was the honest job that he had been denied his whole life. The Carisi crime empire was all Sonny ever knew. Being the only son, and namesake, of Dominick Carisi Senior meant he was groomed to take over the family’s illegal operations someday. It took being beaten to a bloody pulp, and having a man shot inches from his face, for him to finally leave it all behind.

Upon arriving at the Spanish school, Sonny gave a quick wave to the man at reception. “Buenos dias, Nico.”

The gentleman waved back enthusiastically. Despite their limited interactions, Nico clearly viewed Sonny as a friend. “Buenos dias, Christo.”

Upon escaping his former life, Sonny had taken the name of Christopher Lombardi. He chose it to pay homage to both a protective saint and the football coach who always had a game plan. He hoped it would help channel some positive, resilient energy. Desperate to get rid of his identity as Dominick Carisi Junior, he’d adapted quickly to the new name.

He walked up the hall to Rafael’s classroom and stood in the doorway to observe. A class of ten eager people sat at their desks, watching the handsome teacher at the front of the room. Rafael had a confident presence that commanded attention, likely due to his past as a New York prosecutor. When the Spanish words rolled off his tongue, the students drank them in and recited them back. Listening to Rafael’s alluring voice, Sonny was almost tempted to join in.

It amazed Sonny how easily his boyfriend had slipped into his new identity as Raúl Ferrer. Being on the run, and no longer dealing drugs, Rafael had become less guarded. He had traded the three piece suits, once worn like armour, for polo shirts and jeans. He allowed his facial hair to grow out into a neat beard, much to the delight of Sonny. Teaching Spanish seemed to make Rafael genuinely happy.

At a desk towards the front of the class, Sonny noticed a petite brunette woman staring intently at Rafael. He could tell right away that she was crushing hard. Sonny didn’t blame her for being hot for teacher. He knew from experience how easy it was to fall for Rafael Barba, even when circumstances advised against it.

Sonny had never expected Rafael to run with him. Though he had fake passports made for them both, just in case. The opportunity to be together, and escape their lives of crime, was one both men wanted to take. Sonny found that even the most challenging days with Rafael were better than the best days of his former life. Their unique experiences only served to make their bond even stronger.

The class concluded with Rafael assigning everyone some verb conjugation worksheets. Sonny met his boyfriend’s eyes as he stepped into the classroom to clear the doorway. He held up the bottle of wine to indicate his good news. Rafael shot Sonny a smile as the last of his students filed out of the room.

“I take it you got the teaching job?” Rafael asked, walking up to Sonny and greeting him with a kiss.

“Private English tutoring,” Sonny clarified, placing the bottle of wine on a desk so he could embrace Rafael completely. “Rich Argentinian parents wanting their kids to get an American Ivy League education, twelve years from now.”

Rafael rolled his eyes and chuckled at the quip. “I wish I could say I’m surprised.”

“I was thinking that we should go out and celebrate.” Sonny pressed his forehead against Rafael’s. He began to sway his boyfriend in his arms. “It’s Friday night, we could even go dancing.”

“Maybe tomorrow. I’m a little tired for dancing tonight,” Rafael replied, unable to resist kissing Sonny once more. “But I won’t say no to a nice dinner.”

“Well, I do want you to be at your best when we tango,” Sonny said as he gazed into Rafael’s green eyes. “How about we have a night in together, then. Share the wine, share the bed.”

Rafael pulled back and walked over to get his messenger bag. “Are you sure you don’t want to go out and celebrate properly? We could go to that restaurant we’ve been dying to try.”

It was then that Sonny realised all he wanted was to be alone with Rafael. His happiness wasn’t entirely because of the new job. It was about settling down in one place and building a life with someone he loved. Naturally, there were risks involved and they always had to be prepared to run again. But, until that time came, Sonny and Rafael could enjoy their new and honest lives.

Sonny followed Rafael to the front of the classroom. “If it’s okay with you, I have a different idea about celebrating properly.”

Rafael slung his bag over his shoulder and smirked. “I can deal with that.”

Sonny took Rafael’s hands in his own. “Before we go, I think now is the time to show you some of the Spanish I’ve been practicing.”

Rafael raised his eyebrows in curiosity, giving Sonny’s hands a squeeze. “Can’t it wait until we get home?”

Sonny shook his head in response, letting out a sigh. “I’ve been waiting too long to say it.”

For his whole life, Sonny had been told to be wary of people outside the Carisi family. Before his father recruited Rafael, he’d never been able to trust someone so completely. Sonny knew it was time for him to finally express what he had felt for so long. His heart began to beat faster from nervous excitement.

Sonny touched Rafael’s chest, carefully pronouncing each Spanish word. “Te amo con todo mi corazón.”

Rafael teared up at the sentiment he’d been longing to hear. “I love you, too.”

Simultaneously, the two men leaned in for a passionate kiss. Sonny liked how Rafael’s beard grazed his face when their mouths met. A familiar tongue caressed his, causing warmth to spread through his whole body. As Sonny’s hand slid up Rafael’s polo shirt, he was eased back onto the desk behind him. He chuckled against Rafael’s lips as he lifted his feet off the floor.

When their kiss parted, Sonny stared up at the man hovering over him. He flirtatiously wrapped his long legs around Rafael’s waist. “Señor Ferrer, are you trying to seduce me?”

Rafael gave a good natured eye roll, suddenly remembering they were in a classroom. “I think it’s time we take this back to our apartment.”

Sonny sat up on the desk, reaching out to finger Rafael’s beard. “Listen, I know I should have told you I love you sooner. It’s just, after everything that’s happened, I had to be sure that you’d stay.”

“Given everything you’ve been through, I understand. It’s not like we started dating with dinner and a movie like most people,” Rafael said, his expression sincere.

“Though, you have to admit, crossing the Canadian border on a fake passport was a pretty unique first date,” Sonny joked, keeping his voice low as a precaution.

“We’ve had our ups and downs but you’ve always taken care of me. I don’t regret my decision to be with you, Sonny. If anything, this whole situation makes me appreciate every minute we have together,” Rafael explained with a smile. “I love you. Eres el hombre de mi vida.”

Sonny hopped off the desk and went to grab the bottle of wine. “Now I really want to get back to our apartment.”

Together, the couple made their way out of the school and on to the bustling street. The sky was tinged with orange as the sun began to set over the city. The beautiful sight filled Sonny with reassurance. For the first time in months, he felt safe.

Dominick Carisi and Rafael Barba may have fallen on difficult times and made bad decisions as a result. But Christopher Lombardi and Raúl Ferrer were given a second chance to make things right. They were determined to live a long and happy life together, leaving the Carisi crime family far behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> * Barisi Professions Bingo: TEACHER/PROFESSOR  
> * Sonny's Spanish Translation - I love you with all of my heart  
> * Rafael's Spanish Translation - You are the man of my life  
> * Couldn't resist using Raul for Rafael's new name  
> * Now, back to the Christmas based fic I started...  
> * Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
